charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Noir
Charmed Noir is the 8th episode of the seventh season and the 142nd episode of Charmed. Summary Paige and Agent Brody are sucked into an unfinished novel and find themselves in the turbulent times of a 1930s film noir. Their only chance of escape is to find the missing author and help him be a hero so that the story can end. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Bug Hall as Eddie Mullen *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Al Sapienza as Johnny the Gent *Ann Cusack as Miss Donovan *Michael Lee Gogin as Mr. Monkeyshines *Beverly Sanders as Mrs. Mullen *Chris Diamantopoulos as Davis *Sal Landi as Lieutenant Snyder *Rick Pasqualone as Lips *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Dennis Flanagan as Dan Mullen Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Gnomes Phoebe says they don't have any natural enemies but as a species they tend to piss people off. The entry on Gnomes was never seen. Powers *'Sense Stealing: Used by Mr. Monkeyshines to seal Mrs. Donovan's mouth. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Crystals in a circle around Miss Donovan. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Phoebe to the Manor. *'Transformation:' Used by Leo to transform a glass into a rose. *'Conjuration:' Used by Leo to conjure roses for Piper. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo to sense if there was anybody else but Piper in P3. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Paige and Kyle getting sucked into the book. *'Power Negation:' Used by the Avatars to prevent Leo from being sucked into the book (and anyone else: from this moment on, the book didn't suck anyone anymore). *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Kyle. Artifacts *'Crossed, Double-Crossed '- A book that was created and written by the Mullen Brothers, two former students at Magic School. Everyone who opened the book got sucked inside the story. *'Crystals''' - Used by Paige to set up a Crystal Cage around Miss Donovan to protect her. Notes and Trivia * This is one of nine episodes with the series title "Charmed" in it. * The WB used the promo title "Charmed Confidential" for this episode. * This is one of Rose McGowan's favorite episodes since she loves the 30's era. * The music for the end credits has changed to a typical 30's music. * This is the only Season 7 episode in which Piper doesn't use her power of Molecular Combustion. * This is the first time we see Paige remote orb somebody. She orbs Phoebe to the Manor. * Phoebe and her sisters are credited as writers of Crossed, Double-Crossed. She would later author the best selling book Finding Love. * Phoebe refers to herself as a Cupid when talking to Miss Donovan, since she was under the impression that she had relationship problems. She would later marry a cupid. * This episode is the only episode of any series on The WB to feature so many black and white sequences. Producers and writers had to convince the WB officials that the use of black and white was vital to the episode, as the officials feared that the audience would get bored of watching all those scenes in black and white. * Paige loses her powers for the eighth time in this episode. Cultural References * Paige and Brody talk about Lana Turner, a famous noir actress from the 1930s movies and The Postman Rings Twice, one of her more well-known movies from the time period this show is set in. *Paige asks about the Maltese Falcon of the famous 1930 detective novel "The Maltese Falcon", written by Dashiell Hammett. *Paige says that she needs Kyle "to do the CSI part" referring to the popular crime and forensics show that airs on CBS. * This is the third time Nancy Drew is mentioned in the show. She was previously mentioned in "Something Wicca This Way Comes" and "Trial by Magic". Glitches *When Phoebe is writing the flashback into the book, the pen doesn't look like it is touching the page, but when the shot changes, Phoebe can be seen placing the period. Gallery Episode Stills rose_mcgowanBEHIND.jpg KyleStill.jpg RoseStill1.jpg 01abe.jpg 02abc.jpg 03ade.jpg 06add.jpg 09aca.jpg 10adssdd.jpg 202369.jpg 22147.jpg 21159.jpg 23357.jpg Behind the Scenes 708m.jpg Quotes :Miss Donovan: He's just using it to push his own agenda, which is to stifle freedom of speech! :Mr. Monkeyshines: (he magically removes Miss Donovan's mouth) That's what I call stifling. :Paige: You give her back her mouth right now! :Piper: I was talking about the gnome, not the husband. :Phoebe: Oh, right. Of course. Um well according to the book they don't have any natural enemies, but as a species they tend to piss people off. :Piper: But you said he was shot. Who would shoot a gnome? And why is the 'G' silent? :Phoebe: That's a really good question. I think the fact that he was shot in Magic School is what worries Paige the most. :Piper: I don't blame her. The boys aren't still there, are they? :Phoebe: No, she brought them back. They're taking their naps. :Piper: I'm just getting really tired of this. :Phoebe: Oh, don't worry we'll find out who killed him. :Piper: No, not the gnome, the husband. :Phoebe: Oh, I can't keep up! :Kyle: Remember our deal, right? :Paige: I remember there being talk of a deal. :Kyle: So suppose that you'll find time to help me with the Avatars? :Paige: I suppose you'll want to look at the books at the Magic School? :Kyle: Suppose I'm not thinking about those books right now? :Paige: Suppose I'm hoping you're not thinking of those books? :Kyle: I wonder if I know what you mean. :Paige: I wonder if I... Oh, shut up and kiss me. International Titles *'French:' Roman noir'' (Black Novel/Romance/Fiction)'' *'Czech:' Mafie magie (Mafia of Magic) *'Slovak:' Návrat do minulosti'' (Return to the Past)'' *'Spanish (Spain): '''Embrujada negra ''('Charmed' Black) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''En Blanco y Negro ''(In Black and White) *'Italian: '''Un libro senza fine (An Endless Book)'' *'German: '''Der burmesische Falke ''(The Burmese Falcon) *'Hungarian:' Bűbájos film-noir (Charmed Noir) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7